A Birthday Surprise
by veiledndarkness
Summary: He just wanted to do something special for him


Title: A Birthday Surprise

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: PG

Word Count: 706

Summary: He just wanted to do something special for him.

Warnings: Usual disclaimer. Aren't mine, etc, no profit and whatnot.

Implied future slash.

00000

Amidst the various bowls, spoons and container, Jack stood on the little step stool that Evelyn had given him to use. Though he had shot up several inches since arriving in the Mercer home and no longer looked like he was starving, Jack still could not quite reach the back burners of the stove easily.

He had his sleeves rolled up several times and he was wearing an apron that he'd borrowed from Evelyn that was miles too big. He'd knotted it around himself several times and was now studiously measuring the batter in the big plastic cup. Evelyn stood near him, ready to help if Jack needed her. She sipped her tea slowly, keeping a watchful eye when he touched the stove.

Jack warmed the pan as she'd taught him, pouring the batter just right. He concentrated on flipping them, making sure each side was a light golden brown. Finally, he slid them onto a large plate, a hesitant smile on his face.

"You think he'll like them?" he asked Evelyn, rubbing his fingers on the apron nervously.

"I'm sure he will, Jackie," she said. "You go on upstairs; I'll clean up for you."

Jack hugged her gratefully. "Thanks Mom," he murmured. He placed the plate on the carrying tray, along with a cup of black coffee laced with just a bit of sugar. Jack brought it upstairs carefully, halfway up the stairs before he realized he'd forgotten the syrup. 

"Shit," he mumbled softly. "Jack?" Evelyn said at the foot of the stairs, bottle in hand. "Forget this?" she said, smiling. He nodded, hurrying back down to grab it. He stood outside the bedroom door and pulled his apron off. His palms were sweating now as he pulled the card he'd made out of his hiding spot from his room. With a slow, steadying breath, Jack opened the door to the room and slipped in.

00000

Bobby rolled over when he heard the door open with a soft squeak. He blinked, rubbing his face with one hand. "Jack?" he whispered, sitting up a bit when he saw Jack move closer to the bed. "That you?"

Jack set a tray down on the ground, standing in front of it, blocking Bobby's view. Jack smiled shyly at him. "I...I made you breakfast," he said, rubbing his fingers along the side of his jeans. "For your birthday," he added, feeling foolish when he saw the look on Bobby's face.

"For me?" Bobby said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Jack nodded silently. He lifted the tray, coming a bit closer. Bobby looked at the food, seeing a small stack of pancakes, the bottle of syrup and the coffee in his favorite mug. He smiled widely, amazed by the surprise.

"You did all this?" he said, patting the side of the bed. Jack sat down beside him, placing the tray carefully on the bed, balancing it just right. "By yourself?"

Jack nodded, smiling again. "Mom watched, just in case..." he said. He took the card from his pocket and thrust it at Bobby, his cheeks red. "Here," he said.

Bobby took the card and opened it, reading slowly. He looked up at Jack, who was staring at the bedspread intensely. "Jack," he murmured, reaching over and lifting his chin. "Thanks," he said, rubbing his thumb over his skin.

Jack blushed a bit harder, trying to shrug. "Just wanted to do somethin' special for you," he mumbled into his chest. Bobby picked up the mug of coffee, sighing with pleasure as he sipped it, finding it made just the way he liked it.

"C'mere," he said, indicating the spot beside him. Jack moved over, lying down beside Bobby, playing with his necklace as Bobby began to eat the pancakes. "You want some?" he asked, waving a forkful at Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Nah," he said, content to watch Bobby eat. Once he had finished eating, Bobby put the tray on the ground. He turned to look at Jack, pulling him close. "Thanks again Sweetheart," he murmured, kissing his forehead.

Jack smiled, his cheeks bright red. "Happy Birthday Bobby," he whispered, resting against his chest, feeling Bobby's fingers run through his hair. He closed his eyes, pleased and happy.

00000


End file.
